Endlessly
by MissLauraKinney
Summary: He didn't realize how much he cared until right this very moment. But it was too late. Naruto left Kakashi when he was younger. Now he's back, but Kakashi can't deal with how he has changed. Why did he have to read Naruto's journal?


Disclaimer= **I only own Naruto on the weekends! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Morning Kakashi-kun," Kakashi Hatake was awakened the way he had been for the past three weeks, by Naruto Uzumaki. Rolling over onto his bare stomach, he resisted the urge to grin. Ever since agreeing to the blond trickster living with him, Kakashi had felt almost bubbly inside. He hated how girly and romantic that sounded, but it was true. Maybe he was a little fond of the boy. Rolling out of bed, he stepped to the shower to was away all remnants of last nights nightmare.

XXX

Naruto grabbed an apple as he walked through the kitchen, smiling. He loved the look on Kakashi's face when he caught him of guard. _Today will be a good day!_ He thought to himself. It wasn't just because he'd been sleeping on the couch, and occasionally in the bed of, Kakashi Hatake. Everything had been changing for the better lately. And Naruto intended to keep it that way. Grabbing his coat he headed to the bridge.

"Hey! Mr. Uzumaki! I have your post!" Naruto looked up from his notebook, "Thanks," The man nodded and left Naruto to stare at the letter in his hand.

_ Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_The Counsel of Elders requires your presence in Hokage Tsunade's office. You are being recruited as part of the foreign Ambassador exchange program. Teenagers such as yourself are exchanged with other villages and sent there to live for a short period of time. This serves to promote international communications and strengthen the ties between villages. Please to not take being chosen as a personal comment, you were shortlisted from a small group. You will be leaving first thing in the morning._

_Pleasantly,_

_Kami Saraku, secretary to the Counsel of Elders._

The letter fluttered to the ground along with his notebook. "I..." Naruto steadied himself. A short amount of time- Three months maybe?- in a strange village? Not so bad. Hadn't he always said he wanted to travel, anyway? "I guess this is happening then." He hurried off towards the Counsel building to receive his orders.

XXXX

Kakashi was a busy man. He always had at least three things to do. One of them was usually reading his Icha Icha book. And right now, he was heading to the bookstore to buy the latest issue. On his way he stopped in at the post office, "Have anything for me?" The post-man searched around a bit. "Ah, yes. A letter about Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Oh, no. What did he do know?" It was common knowledge in Konoha that if you sent something by post, the post-man would read it.

"I think you should read it before jumping to any conclusions." Was the post-mans answer. "Okay, thanks," Kakashi turned to go, feeling certain that meant Naruto had done something really bad.

"Speaking of Naruto, do you know where he is? I haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah, I delivered a letter to him by the bridge,"

"Great." Kakashi wanted to make sure Naruto was there with him when he opened the letter. So Kakashi would waste no time searching for Naruto, he could just beat him to a pulp immediately.

XXXX

"Where are you, Naruto?" Kakashi stood at the bridge. "Where did you go?" He began to pace around, thinking of where Naruto might be. _If I was Naruto Uzumaki, where would I go? Ramen Shop! No, already looked there. The Hokage heads! He really likes the fourth. _"Huh?" A rustle of paper interrupted his thoughts.

"What idiot would leave a personal letter lying around on a bridge?" He got his answer quickly, as he saw the name, "Of course."

_The Counsel requires your presence in Tsunade's office? Ambassador program? Living in another village? What was going on? And why hadn't he heard of it?_ He stuffed the letter into his jacket, and went to the bookshop.

XXXX

"Where are my socks? Gotta find them!" Naruto hurried around his room stuffing things into his sack. Bending down, he searched under the bed. He didn't find his socks. What he did find was a bunch of scribbling's pulled out of his notebook. Blushing, he chucked them at the trashcan. He stuffed his feet into his shoes and grabbed his pack.

**RAAWEER!** Kakashi's cat screamed as Naruto stepped on him in his haste to leave unnoticed. "Sorry, cat! I didn't mean it!" He whispered at the cat, walking backwards trying to apologize. He turned back around so he could see where he was walking in the semi-darkness-and promptly smacked into the hard chest of Kakashi Hatake. "Um...Uh-oh," Kakashi glared.

"Uh-oh is right." Naruto grinned nervously, "Whadya mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. When did you find out you were going?"

"Yesterday morning."

"And when were you planning on telling us?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Kakashi's eyes flashed, "Really? Tomorrow? You have that little respect for me, that you can't even bring yourself to tell me when I'm going to be losing a student?"

"Kakashi I-"

"NO! Listen to me Naruto!" Kakashi hadn't realized how angry he was until this moment. He shoved Naruto against the wall with his forearm. Naruto spluttered as Kakashi's arm cut of his air supply. "You can't just walk away! You took a vow to complete your training and to uphold the ninja beliefs!"

"I-Sorry-not my-Kakashi-!" Kakashi loosed his hold on the boy. "Kakashi, I-" Suddenly they were a tangle of limbs. Hot lips searching for flesh. Fingers grasping, pulling, scratching, roaming. Kakashi didn't know who kissed who first, only that it felt so good. Naruto's hands were pulling up Kakashi's shirt, while Kakashi's fingers were tangled in Naruto's hair. After about five minutes of this, Naruto pulled himself away. "I can't-Please understand-I-I-" His hands felt shaky on Kakashi's stomach. He wrapped his arms around Naruto to comfort him. Naruto let out an involuntary sigh of pleasure, and relaxed into Kakashi. Looking up into Kakashi's eyes, he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips that made Kakashi tremble.

"Bye." He slipped away from Kakashi's hold and off into the night. Kakashi sighed.

XXXX

It had been three years since the night Naruto slipped away. What went on remaining a secret between, Kakashi, Naruto, and Kakashi's cat. No one had seen Naruto Uzumaki since Gaara had come to take his place. But he was coming back in four months time. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke stood beside her, face passive.

"We wanted you to have this." She held out a worn Journal. "It was Naruto's. We found it by the bridge three years ago, and we thought you should be the one to give it back to him," Kakashi took the notebook. His heart ached as he looked at the familiar slant of Naruto's handwriting on the cover.

"Thank you. I will give it to him." She smiled and they walked away, presumably so she could ask him out again and so he could pretend he didn't want to.

XXX

Lying in bed Kakashi could think of nothing but the notebook. He had seen Naruto with it a number of times, but he had always hidden it if people came near him. Kakashi was itching to read it. Naruto probably wouldn't care if Kakashi read scribblings' he wrote when he was fourteen. Making his decision, Kakashi pulled the book from under his pillow and flipped to the first page.

* * *

**There you go! Pro-log is finished! **


End file.
